Night's Daughter
by My Demons Hide From Me
Summary: Bella was never the innocent, clumsy girl Edward left. Bella was a demigoddess, only daughter to Nyx. After being attacked in the forest when Edward left her, Bella is brought to Camp Half-Blood. On her first full day at the Camp, the Cullen's come for her, and Bella is given a prophecy. She, along with seven others, vampire and demigod alike, must leave. Who returns to Camp alive?
1. Chapter 1

My skin is pale as I look into the mirror, with brown hair framing my face. My brown eyes seemed out of place on my face. The only feature that fit who I really was, was my skin. I am not 'Isabella Swan,' I am Izabelle Night. Forced to go into hiding, because my mother, Nyx- goddess of Night, was banished. She was banished from Olympia, for all of the other gods and goddesses feared her power. But, she was pregnant when she left, with a half-mortal child. She had done exactly as the other gods had done, except she never ignored me like the other demigods were ignored by their parents. My mother loved me dearly, always visiting me at night, when my mortal 'parents' would sleep. I was gifted with immortality, and have been travelling the mortal world, sometimes with her, but mostly on my own, with a new 'family' each time.

Now, a millennium after my mother's banishment banishment, and my birth, I was attacked. A cocky monster decided to try and kill the immortal demigoddess, after one of my 'toys' abandoned me in the woods. This, of course, caught the attention of Camp Half-Blood, someone named Grover was sent to find and 'protect' me, because they thought the monster had left, not having found me. And so, I was brought to the camp, and am now sitting on a bunk in the Hermes cabin, waiting for the sun to rise, as I do not sleep.

As the first of the Hermes children awoke, they seemed startled at why I was awake. They got over it soon, and ended up asking if I knew who my immortal parent was, and when I said yes, they asked who.

"I refuse to reveal them. Not only do they hold a grudge, but they are furious because I was brought here. You will know if they decide to claim me."

Everyone was getting their things on for breakfast. Breakfast. Food. Unneeded nutrients. Nutrients I will not eat.

I had on a white crop top, with a leather jacket over it, as well as a black skater skirt. I put on my two bracelets, which turned into my daggers, δίδυμα φεγγάρια, or Twin Moons. I also put on my hair clip, which turned into my sword, σκοτάδι, or Darkness, as well as my necklace, σκιές, which turned into my bow and arrows, Shadows. Each was made of a precious purple-blue metal called μπλε Νύχτα, or Blue Night. I had reverted back to my original form, my more god-like form. My hair was black and wavy, with small white spots in it, resembling stars, in the pattern of constellations. My eyes were a dark gray, the color of the moon. I felt every pair of eyes on me as Grover bounded towards me, obviously confused.

"What happened? Why do you look like that?"

"This is my true appearance." I used my power to manipulate sight to make myself look like 'Bella' again, then changed back. I looked at the tables around me, and seeing no empty tables, sat at the least crowded. With only one person, it seemed to be the best choice. A boy, with black hair and black eyes, wearing a skeleton hoodie, who was about my age. Everyone seemed surprised I sat at the table, including the boy.

"Wha- Why are you sitting here? No one ever sits here?" He looked confused.

"Well someone sits here now. Get over it." Several heads turned my way, shocked to hear me speak that way. "So. Who're you?"

"Nico. Hades' son." He replied, as if it explained everything. He gave off a dark, sad aura.

"Something is bothering you. I can tell, your aura is dark. Who are you on the inside, Nico? Because 'Hades' son' isn't all you are." He looked at me, surprised.

"Aura? You can see my aura? The only demigods I know of to see aura's is the children of Hades." By now, our conversation was heard by all, and any traces of other people talking was gone.

"Well, I can assure you, Nico, my father is most definitely not Hades."

"How do you know, uh-"

"Bella. Isabella Night."

"Ok. Well then, Bella. How do you know you're father isn't Hades?"

"Because. I'm not a goddess, am I, now?" Murmurs erupted around the room, from all of the girl cabins. I had just narrowed down the search for my godly parent. I had specified that it was my mother, but everyone was expecting one of the regular goddesses, not Nyx, the exiled goddess of night.

I looked around me at the murmuring, and gossiping, groups. "Hm…" I stood up, leaving the plate empty on the table where I sat.

I heard someone following me when I headed towards the woods. Looking around, I saw a tree perfect for climbing and hiding, and propelled myself up it. Sitting in a higher branch, I touched the piece of μπλε Νύχτα –Blue Night– and twisted it, and I was soon holding my bow, Shadows, with my never-ending arrow supply in my quiver. I notched an arrow, until I saw Nico walking from the direction I came from. Putting my arrow back in my quiver, I dropped from the tree, bow still in hand. I touched the glowing blue-purple crescent moon shape on my bow, and it turned back into my necklace, and I put it back around my neck. The moon pendant hung loosely around my neck, and I looked up to see a very curious Nico.

"What?"

"Your bow. It's made out of such an odd material. I've never seen it before. What is it?"

"Oh… It's a rare, precious metal, created specifically by my mother. It's called Blue Night, μπλε Νύχτα, all of my weapon are made of it."

"You have more?" Nico asked, unbelieving.

"Yeah!" I reached up to twist the gem on my hair clip and my sword, Darkness, fell into my hand. Flipping it over to show Nico the designs on the blade, with intricate designs swirling around a crescent moon and glowing stars. I pushed the crescent moon, and clipped my hair again, turning to my bracelets. Twisting those at the same time, and holding my daggers, Twin Moons. Flipping those through my hands as if it were nothing, then pushing on the gem glowing faintly on each dagger's hilt. I put each bracelet on, and began walking back, with an amazed Nico following.

"They're so cool…" He whispered, and I'm sure I wasn't meant to hear it, but I replied anyways.

"If you think those are cool, just wait until people figure out my mom and ask me to use my powers. Unless we get attacked or something, those monsters are annoying. But, I doubt that anyth-" I was cut off short by a crash, followed by a bunch of campers running towards the border of the shield with swords and armor. "Well…. I jinxed it. Great. Well. I guess you guys get to see it _now_."

I touched the small, crescent shaped tattoo on my palm, and it turned into Blue Night armor, covering most of my body. Slits going down the back, that came in handy when fighting a flying creature, or a creature too big to take on the ground. Soon, pixie-like wings were coming out of my back, shadowy colored wisps, with constellation patterns on them. I jumped into the air, and the wings whipped around me, and you wouldn't be able to follow their movements with the human or demigod eye.

I reached the battle, and twisted my necklace, and my bow landed in my hands. I looked around for the threat, and saw the one family I never thought I would ever see again. The Cullen's.

I growled lowly, headed straight for the family, as they fought side by side to try and take out the demigods, as they said they needed to see me.

"Hey!" I yelled as I landed behind our first line of demigods. "Let me through. I need to deal with my idiot ex." I started to push through the demigods, who looked at me in disbelief. "Excuse me! Sorry!" I apologized as I pushed people. I stopped in front of the now still Edward Cullen. "You. All of you, leave. You don't mess with someone like me, and you're messing with my family. Not a wise decision, Edward, especially on your part. Why did you come here?" My wings were settle against my back, and he couldn't see them. He didn't answer me. "Now! Answer me, now!" My wings whipped out, and black mist was creeping around his legs, holding him there if he tried to run. It was shadows. Shadows forming into the shape of hands and arms, until they became people.

"I came back to Forks to find you, only to find that no one knew who you were, and that Charlie thought you were living in Phoenix with your mother. We checked there, but she said you had to go to camp, and that your real mother came by to tell her."

I knew for a fact that I was terrifying. I turned my bow back into my necklace, and turned my hair clip into my sword. It not only looked lethal in my hands, but it was. The sword practically glowed, and shadows were curling off of it. My shadows were holding him down as he started to try and run as I approached him with my sword.

"Tsk, tsk, Edward. You don't run away from a problem like me. The only people who have run away from problems like me, are the gods. When they ran away from the problem they thought my mother was, by _banishing her_. But, you can't do that, Edward. Can you?" I held the sword against his neck, and saw it slightly penetrate his granite skin.

Just then, I heard a few gasps from behind me. I turned to see Chiron and Mr. D looking at me in awe, as well as Nico with amazement, as he had heard the two's minds because of his gift from being Hades' bloodline. I smiled at him, and his grin widened. I had someone to talk to about it.

"Mr. D? Chiron? Can you not tell the campers? I want them to look for it themselves in their own history. Is that okay?" They nodded vigorously, knowing exactly who my mother was and knowing not to anger her, or me. The campers looked extremely confused.

"Ok! Everyone! I'm gonna get rid of Fuckward here, and then I'm gonna give you all a challenge. Got it?" I heard a few murmured 'Yeah's' and I turned to the other Cullen's as they stared at me in disbelief. "Okay. I'm gonna cut Fuckward into pieces and give them to you. Once you're far enough away, you can put him back together. Emmett, Jasper. You guys can keep him from running back, right? I mean, I can deal with him if he does, but it's _really_ annoying."

Emmett and Jasper stayed silent for a second, before Emmett's voice boomed across to me. "Of course, Bells!" He vamp-ran to me, squishing me to his chest in a hug.

"You guys are still like family to me, ok. The only people I don't like are Fuckward and Alice. Edward, because he abandoned me _in the fucking woods, with Victoria still after me,_ and Alice, because she did nothing to prevent it. I know for a fact, that she saw Jasper attack me, and kept it to herself. Don't even say that I don't know it, Alice, because I have eyes and ears, everywhere." As I said the last part, about six of my shadow warriors appeared, hardening into more solid figures. They stared pointedly at Alice, the pits where their eyes should have been deep black, and soulless. She looked panicked, and I looked to Jasper, thinking he would feel protective, as I was threatening her.

"Jasper? Why aren't you… I don't know… attacking me for threatening Alice?"

"Alice and I have been over since you left. I found her and 'Fuckward' at it this once, and it was over then."

"Oh, Jasper, I'm sorry. I didn't realize tha-" My voice was cut off, as a girl with frizzy red hair came tumbling out of the Big House. Our oracle, Rachel. She stumbled, and I hurried to her side, holding her up as she looked ready to fall. Her head snapped up, and her voice wasn't hers anymore, it was the voice she inhabited during a vision.

"Eight of us,

Vampire and demigod alike,

Will fight in unity,

In the midst of Night.

Two shall fall,

Hand in hand,

And rise as gods,

To stand again.

Eight will leave,

But six shall return.

Four months to prepare,

As our battle churns."

Rachel fell to the ground, asleep. Exhaustion consumed her as the strong vision took a grip on her mind and body.


	2. Chapter 2

My mom sold my computer, and I'm still trying to figure out this stuff of my phone... If anyone wants to adopt this story, contact me and I'll make sure to tell people who has the story and stuff...


	3. NAME US

Myself and my best friend, B, were discussing things tonight, about our misled generation, and we decided that we are honing to do something _crazy._ We decided that we're going to make a joint Wattpad account and YouTube account. We will discuss a lot of things but we think our first video will be about our generation and how we've been led to think we don't matter.

But we can't seem to find a name for any of it... I want to put our Nicknames, B and D, into the name, and I want your suggestions, as my readers, to give me some suggestions.

My Wattpad: KrystalDawner

B's Wattpad: BreHappy123

Help us find a name, please!


End file.
